of alchemists and sharingan
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Strange dreams plague the mind of one young Edward Elric as the latter wonders what they mean, not once suspecting that these dreams have a deeper meaning to them and when he winds up in the strange land of Konoha, he will discover the truth of his past life as one Sasuke Uchiha-reincarnation can be a funny and ironic thing. AU, FMA 2003 fic. Edward will learn who he is.


A/N:_Remember my story, Second Chance? Well, I am doing you all a favor and rewriting all of it. The story had potential, but it...it wasn't that great. It's a very old story of mine from 2011, where it has Edward Elric being the reincarnation of Sasuke Uchiha, and it deals with Ed being sucked into the world of Konoha, and being treated differently, because not only is he an alchemist, but he's also the reincarnation of Sasuke, and as these memories come back, they change his perception of reality. The original version was too comedic and I felt like I kinda underplayed the drama a bit, so I'm gonna make sure to write the tone a bit darker, because, well FMA 2003 isn't as light-hearted as Brotherhood-it's pretty dark. But I like grim-dark stuff, so I'm gonna stick with that for now. Ed will still be himself. I just, really, really missed writing as Ed. I'm just gonna rewrite this and work with it and see if people are interested or if you guys like, press the follow and favorite button. Thanks. _

* * *

><p>Chapter one memories of another reality<p>

There is life and death in this world, but there is also...rebirth. And sometimes, people get a second chance, a second shot of making things right in their lives. Such is the case with one young alchemist named Edward Elric, who, unbeknownst to the young man, is the reincarnation of one who has committed many wrongs in his life-and has been presented with a new shot at life and a new chance of righting those wrongs.

Not that Edward Elric was aware of his past life-no, he was too logical and rational to believe in such things, however he was aware of his dreams and strange deja vu causing lots of odd things to happen to an otherwise pretty sane, rational human being.

Like right now, where the young alchemist was curled up on the train as it was headed to Central, bound for a meeting with the one he disliked most in this world, Roy Mustang. Edward truthfully didn't know why he hated that man so much-it just seemed like, from the second their eyes met, there had been a strange feeling of loathing, hatred, and...regret?

The way the man spoke so condescendingly to him probably had something to do with how much Ed didn't see eye to eye with him. He only wished he could shut him up and stop his arrogant mouth.

His golden eyes were tightly shut and a stressed look was on his face as the alchemist tossed and turned, worrying his younger brother, who sat across from him with a worried look on the suit's face.

"Brother, are you all right...?" He asked, extending a metal arm out to his brother, who groaned a little and opened his eyes. Golden orbs met red ones and for a second, he thought he saw a sense of fear in his brother's eyes before it died down, to be replaced by bleariness instead.

"I-I'm fine, Al. I just had...another one of those annoying nightmares." He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his left arm. Doing so with his right arm tended to hurt a lot.

"...What about this time, brother? Is it the one about the weird people in odd costumes and the people dead?"

Edward looked up at him, then looked out the window, his expression distant. "Rationally speaking, these dreams make no logical sense, Al. And I see no reason why they're really of any importance. Do they help us on our quest to find the Philosopher's Stone? No, I didn't think so. It's nothing more than fantasies conjured up by our minds while we're asleep."

"Brother, stop lecturing. Maybe they do mean something. How long have you been having them?"

His brother's fists tightened. "Since I was around seven years old. Why?"*

"...I used to hear you telling Mom about the people dead and how it was bothering you." Al confessed.

Ed's face burned red. "W-What...you overheard me? Why would you do that, Al?"

"Your voice was so high back then, it carried everywhere," Al said with a chuckle, causing a few onlookers to stare at Al. Ed rolled his eyes, by now having grown used to being stared at. He was a prodigy, after all-the youngest state alchemist-

_'And also the survivor of the Uchiha massacre...as well as a prestigious ninja...'_

"Huh?" Edward blinked a few times, wondering who had spoken to him then. "Al, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, brother?" Al said, staring at his brother in wonder. What had Ed heard? "Is it a homunculus?"

"No," Ed said, a frown crossing his face, "I could've sworn I heard someone talk to me in my head. But that's irrational, right?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, now who has their head planted too firmly in their alchemy books?" Al teased. Ed hit him affectionately.

"Knock it off, Al. I'm the older brother, I know what's best for you, you know that." Ed said, smiling at his brother. No matter what, if he was in a suit of armor or not, he was still his brother. And he would always love him.

Ed's eyes widened, as he saw a blond-haired kid with blue eyes playing happily with his mother. Something about the boy struck Ed as familiar. It felt like he'd known someone with eyes that color, besides Winry. Someone innocent, yet brave. Someone willing to do anything for their dreams.

Ed shook the strange feeling off as soon as it came. As they got off the train, he felt the familiar sensation of hate come over him in waves. Why did he always feel this way around Mustang? Something about the man just creeped Ed out, whether it was the way he always seemed to whisper stuff about Ed when he knew well the boy was there to hear, the way he acted like he knew everything about him.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't Sa-er, Edward. Any luck in finding the Philosopher's stone?" His voice was as calm as ever, which only pissed off Ed as he flopped down on the couch, not even bothering to look the man in the face.<p>

"Colonel Bastard, what name were you gonna call me, short perhaps? And no, of course not. Your half-assed missions never lead us anywhere-"

"Brother, please, don't use such language, not in front of the Colonel. I'm sorry," Al said, bowing to Mustang, who just laughed.

"No need for such formality, kid. Someone like me isn't worthy of that."

"Tch, I already knew that, and now you admit it," Edward scoffed, smirking at Mustang.

"...Have you ever heard of ninja before, Edward?" Roy asked.

Ed jumped back a little, startled by the sudden question. "What's with this all of a sudden? You eager to know everything about me, huh?"

"No," Roy said, "I just wondered what you would ever do if you were in a situation and you had no choice but to kill. What would you do?"

Ed raised a blond eyebrow. "That's a stupid question. I'd never kill. You're looking at the wrong kinda guy."

"That's good to know," Roy said, 'Especially since some of the people I've hired before, like Grand, are fond of killing. And...if my suspicions are correct about Edward, then he's really...Sasuke Uchiha...'

He eyed the blond teen, who was arguing with his brother over something, and shook his head. He never would've believed it if he hadn't overheard the boy complaining to his brother about his 'stupid dreams' and visions of 'people dying and weird red eyes' that drove him crazy and weren't logically possible. So he met his little brother again, huh.

In some ways, he was still the same, in other ways, not. When would he ever suspect Sasuke of becoming a loving, older brother? That was ironic. Still, he was much more kind and innocent as Edward Elric. He hoped the latter would never find out the truth. Edward didn't need to know about his past life.

"...So like I'm telling you, Al, in my dreams some weird kid was fighting another kid and they used alchemy, only they didn't use transmutation circles and it was so odd. Also, there was this girl who kinda looked like Rose, but her hair was just plain pink, and..."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Roy said, in amusement, studying the beet-red face of the alchemist, who clearly didn't enjoy being interrupted.

"Continue on, Colonel Bastard," The latter grumbled under his breath.

"...That's what I like to hear." Roy said.

"Al, is it just me or does Colonel Bastard sometimes seem afraid of me? It's like he thinks I'm a monster or somethin. It makes no sense to me." Ed muttered, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, a thoughtful look creasing his face.

"...Brother, I think you should stop worrying and enjoy life."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like my dreams are right or anything. They're just fantasies."


End file.
